Kinect: Disney's Hollywood Studios Adventures
Kinect: Disney's Hollywood Studios Adventures is a suggested XBOX video game which could be produced by Avalanche Studios (who worked for the Disney Infinity game franchise) List of areas Hollywood Boulevard Attractions * Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway * Disney's Kick It! Dance Party Meetable characters * Mickey Mouse (Takashi Aoyagi) * Minnie Mouse (Aya Endō) * Goofy (Yu Shimaka) * Donald Duck (Koichi Yamadera) * Pluto (Bill Farmer) * Clarabelle Cow * Sora (Miyu Irino) * Larxene (Laura Osnes) * Roger Rabbit (Koichi Yamadera) * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * Snow White * Cinderella * Belle * Beast * Aladdin * Jasmine * Genie * Rafiki * Timon * Winnie the Pooh * Tigger * Piglet * Eeyore * Stitch * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Tiana * Lili Rochefort (Rachel Hirschfeld) * Christie Monteiro (Danielle Nicolet) * Kuma II * Roger - a DJ-playing boxing kangaroo who hosts Disney's Kick It! Dance Party * Cammy (TBA) * Wander (Jack McBrayer) * Sakura Kasugano (Brittney Lee Harvey) * Jacky Bryant (David Kaufman) Aurora's Starland Attractions *TaleSpin: Don Karnage's Revenge *Hire for Hire (meet-and-greet area) *Scrooge and Launchpad's Sunchaser *Cloak and Dagger's Crisis Caper 4-D *Aurora's Starland Show *Aurora's Palace Theater (meet-and-greet area) Restaurants *Louie's *Starliner Diner Shops *Aurora's Keys to the Kingdom *Disney Afternoon Store *McDuck Enterprises Meetable characters * Aurora (Kate Higgins) * Tinker Bell (Mae Whitman) * Anna (Kristen Bell/Sadie Stanley (for additional dialogue)) * Kristoff (Troy Baker) * Scrooge McDuck (Koichi Kitamura) * Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Chika Sakamoto) * Launchpad McQuack (Aiko Otsuka) * Chip and Dale (Roko Takazawa and Minoru Ibana) - the Rescue Rangers * Baloo (Joel McCrary) - The pilot bear from TaleSpin * Louie Lamount (Jim Cummings) - Baloo's best friend orangutan from TaleSpin * Rebecca Cunningham (Kristen Bell) * Kit Cloudkicker (Mindy Kaling) * Molly Cunningham (Sarah Stiles) * Don Karnage (Jim Cummings) * Darkwing Duck (Jim Cummings) * Olaf (Josh Gad) * Max Goof (Kappei Yamaguchi) * Cloak and Dagger (Aubrey Joseph and Olivia Holt) * Clarice Animation Courtyard Attractions * Disney Junior Live! on Stage Meetable characters * Sofia (Ariel Winter) * Jake * Doc McStuffins * Kim Possible (Olivia Holt) * Ron Stoppable (Will Friedle) Grand Park Attractions Meetable characters * Peter Pan * Alice * The Mad Hatter * Ariel * Pocahontas * Mulan * Charlie Brown * Linus * Peppermint Patty * Marcie * Snoopy and Woodstock * Bob the Tomato (Phil Vischer) * Larry the Cucumber (Mike Nawrocki) * Junior Asparagus (Lisa Vischer) * Jimmy and Jerry (Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki) * Mr. Nezzer (Ken Page) * Mr. Lunt (Phil Vischer) * Laura Carrot (Kristen Blegen) * Scooter Carrot (Jim Poole) * Grandpa George (Phil Vischer) - A smart onion who appears as a one-veggie band. * Doctor Strange (James Horan) Toy Story Land Attractions * Toy Story Mania! * Slinky Dog Dash * Alien Swirling Saucers Meetable characters * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Sarge * Bo Peep Star Wars Land Attractions * Star Tours * Star Wars Launch Bay * Millennium Falcon Meetable characters * Yoda (Eric Jacobson) * Chewbacca * C-3PO * R2-D2 * BB-8 * Rey (Daisy Ridley) * Finn (John Boyega) Sunset Boulevard Attractions * Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission Two: Breakout! * Rock 'n Roller Coaster * Fantasmic! (updated version) Meetable characters * The Evil Queen * Mr. Incredible * Elastigirl * Dash Parr * Violet Parr * Frozone * Groot * Rocket Raccoon * Nina Williams * Steve Fox Non-meetable characters * Rosetta * Elsa * Maleficent Trivia * Lili and Cammy will sport black top hats, sleeveless clothes (crop top and short shorts for Lili and leotard for Cammy), and boots, white bowties, and long red gloves. Category:Disney Video Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:Video games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Frozen Category:Tekken Category:Street Fighter Category:Peanuts Category:VeggieTales Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Star Wars Category:Toy Story